


Cover of the Rolling Stone

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [23]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Eliot Spencer-centric, Gen, Humor, Meta, Popularity, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Cover of the Rolling Stone' by Dr Hook.





	Cover of the Rolling Stone

“I did my best, man, but you damn popular!” said Hardison with a chuckle he couldn’t quite hold in.

“Wow. That’s a nice picture,” Sophie declared as she picked up the magazine and took a good look.

“Kinda sexy,” added Parker, with such a look in her eye as to make Eliot squirm.

“Shut up!” he snapped. “I never signed up for this Nate!” he told the mastermind crossly. “You said sing the country song, fix things for Kaye Lynn, that’s it.”

“Well, I suppose we, er... we underestimated your popularity,” he considered. “And the power of the... um, Craniacs?”


End file.
